


Slutty Nipples

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Rin cums just from his nipples being played with.Kinktober 2019 Day 13: Nipple Play and Dirty Talk





	Slutty Nipples

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Nghn! Souske! Stop!”

“You know you like it, Rin. You know you like just how much me playing with your nipples.”

Rin whines and writhes around on the bed as Souske pinches and pulls at his nipples. “P-please, Souske!” He gasps breathlessly.

“What? Are you going to cum? Are you going to be the little slut you are and cum just from me playing with your nipples?” He rumbles, smirking down at his boyfriend.

Rin moans, throwing his head back as his hips hump the air. “Yes! Please, Sou! Please let me cum!”

“Hmm, I don’t know…” he trails off like he’s pretending to think, pulling his hands away from Rin’s nipples.

“No! Please!”

“You can cum if you make yourself cum by playing with your nipples,” Souske replies, loving the desperate look on Rin’s face--the look that says he’ll do anything to get what he wants. “Show me just how slutty you are by making yourself cum by your nipples.”

Letting out a whimper of desperation, Rin knows that he won’t get to cum otherwise. Reaching up, he pinches his nipples. Shocks of pleasure race down to his cock and he thrusts up into the air again.

“C’mon, Rin; you wanna cum, don’t you?” Souske mocks, watching with a satisfied smile.

Moaning, he begins rolling his nipples between his fingers, occasionally pinching harshly and then releasing. His body arches into the touches, pleasure racing down to his cock.

“C’mon, slut! I know you want to cum. Show me just how slutty you are. Cum just from pinching your nipples.”

Letting out a shrill moan, Rin’s back arches and he cums, shooting onto his stomach.

Souske smirks down at him. “And you doubted me.”

Rin glares at him. “You bastard!” 

“Says the slut who just came from his nipples being played with.”

“Oh, I’ll kill you for that!” He launches himself at his boyfriend, but is caught. “Hey, let me go!”

“I don’t think so,” Souske sings, smirking deviously at him. “Now it’s my turn to have my way with your body.”

“No! Souske…!”


End file.
